Springs may serve as shock absorbers located between two objects to damp out the collision forces between the two objects. The mechanical shock absorbing device is designed to smooth out or damp a shock impulse and convert the kinetic energy to another form of energy such as thermal energy, which dissipates in the atmosphere and in the material of the shock absorber and the colliding objects. When the forces between the two objects become very large, it is difficult to design shock absorbing springs that can sustain the force, and not lose their resilience. In an agricultural setting, springs damp and absorb the forces of very heavy (e.g. several tons) equipment traveling over rough soil and ground. For example, disks are ganged together in an arrangement that includes springs to resiliently suspend the disks on the implement frame. When the disk gang is operating in rocky or other unfavorable conditions, traditional springs may not have adequate shock absorption so that damage results to the springs, disks or other gang components.